Seigaku Alice
by BlackButterfly66
Summary: What if the GA gang is allowed to leave the Academy? What if they return to their old school, Seigaku (I'm making Seigaku a ladder school)? Will their friends remember them? Will they find and return to something they truly love to do? And will love blossom? sorry i really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, and it probably sucks so, go easy on me okay?

*I added extra Alices for the main characters. Just bear with me okay?*

Characters

Mikan Fuji:

Siblings – Rei, Syusuke, Yumiko, Yuuta, Yoichi

Best Friends – Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Ryoma, Sakuno

Alices – Nullification, S.E.C, Wings (made up),Water

Natsume Echizen:

Siblings – Ryoma, Aoi

Best Friends – Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Ryoma, Sakuno

Alices – Fire, Healing, Teleportation

Hotaru Sadaharu:

Siblings – Subaru, Inui

Best Friends – Mikan, Ruka, Natsume, Ryoma, Sakuno

Alices – Invention, Wind, Barrier

Ruka Takeshi:

Siblings – Momoshiro

Best Friends – Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan, Ryoma, Sakuno

Alices – Animal Pheromone, Earth, Invisibility

Sakuno Ryuzaki:

Siblings: None

Best Friends – Mikan, Ryoma, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume

Alices – Wish, Amplification, Soul Transfer

Ryoma Echizen:

Siblings – Natsume, Aoi

Best Friends – Natsume, Sakuno, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru

Alices – Ice, Telekinesis, Lightning

*Their siblings all have Alices, and they all go to the same school, except for Yumiko, Rei, Yoichi*


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV**

"Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Yuka said.

"Huh…. Just five more minutes….." I mumbled, turning over on my bed.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Yuka shouted. I looked at my alarm clock. _8:30_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I screamed. Quickly I jumped out of bed, and changed, and flew down the staircase, in 3 minutes flat.

"I did, honey, but you kept mumbling that you wanted to sleep more." Mother looked at me reproachfully.

"I always do that! You have to wake me up!" I mumbled, over stuffing some last pieces of French toast in my mouth. "Bye! I'm leaving! Wait… where's Syuu-nii?"

"He already left." "Without me?!"

"Yes, because you wouldn't wake up."

"Grrrr. How about Yo-chan, Tsubasa-nii, and Rei-nii?"

"They left too. You're the last one."

"WHAT?!"

"Besides, it's not like they know you're back yet. It's a surprise remember?"

"Bye!" I said, ignoring her last words, as I walked out the door, sprinting to my new school.

**Hotaru's POV**

_Where is that idiot? She's not going to be able to check out the clubs if she comes any later._

As soon as I said that, I saw a mini dust storm coming my way. _Okay, on three._

_1_

_2_

"Ruru-chan! " Mikan ran towards me, attempting to give me a hug.

_3_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Owww, what was that for?"

"For trying to give me a hug." Ding (sorry! I have no clue on what bell sounds re, if you know plese tell me!)!

"AH! We're late!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. C'mon." I grabbed her hand, and we ran towards our classroom.

"HELLO! Nice to meet you everyone!" Mikan said, running into the classroom.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

I stepped over her body, and walked into the classroom, and sat down in my seat.

"Okay, everyone meet our new student." The teacher said to the class.

**Normal POV**

A girl, a brunette with amber eyes smiled cheerfully and said, "Mikan Sakura. I look forward spending the year with minna-san!" After saying this, she looked around with a bright smile, until her eyes rested on two people. Her eyes flashed.

"Ryo-chan! Nat-chan!"

_Excuse me?!_

**Mikan's POV**

After I was introduced I looked around for familiar faces. The first two people I saw were people I knew very, very well. I ran down the aisle towards them.

"Ryo-chan! Nat-chan!" I ran at them, about to give them a hug.

**Natsume's POV**

Oh. A new student. How nice. A pitter-patter of feet came our way. _Oh no! Not another fangirl!_ I started to the lift the manga from on top of my head, in case I head to move fast. I saw Ryoma through my peripheral vision begin to wake up. He understood the danger as well.

"Ryo-chan! Nat-chan!" We froze. No one calls us that, or more like, no one is _allowed_ to call us that but…

"MIKAN?!"

**Ryoma's POV**

"MIKAN?!" There was no way it could be her. She was still trapped in _that _ place. I shuddered, inwardly, thinking of Gakuen Alice. But that cheerful smile, and extremely loud voice, was it really Mikan?

**Ruka's POV**

I sat there, stunned. It was actually Mikan. She was back. After she gave a shocked pair their hugs, she turned towards us and yelled, "Ruru-chan! Ruka-pyon! Sa-chan!" It was definitely her. I stopped playing with Usagi to return her hug, and Sakuno returned her hug as well. I thought Hotaru might as well, but she pecked Mikan's cheek and then brought out something very, very familiar….

**Hotaru's POV**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan flew across the room, stopping when Natsume and Ryoma blocked her path to the wall. _I'll get them later…_ I walked over and helped her up, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't get used to me giving you hugs you baka."She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, looking like she won the lottery. I took out my camera, and started taking pictures of the stunned crowd.

**Sakuno's POV**

"Mi-chan! I'm so glad to see you!" She survived that _hell_. I was glad to see her.

"Cousin! Sa-chan!" She ran towards me after recovering from Hotaru's baka gun. She was finally back…

**Tomoko's POV**

Who the hell was that girl (a/n I'm sorry all tomoko lovers, but she is kinda overzealous, so she's gonna be the seigaku luna)?! How could she hug the most popular kids in the school? I can't even do that, and I'm the most popular, besides them and the Tennis Regulars! I stood up, and walked towards the girl.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you're hugging? Those people are too good for you. In fact, they're better for someone like _me_." I said. She looked at me curiously, and then _ignored_ me.

"Hey Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, what did you say your last names were?" the new girl said, addressing the said people. I was about to say something again when I was cut off.

"We're using the last names we used at our precious school, you know, Imai, Nogi, and Hyuuga." Hotaru answered.

"Oh, okay. Then I don't need to change my name back until _that time_ right?" the new girl said, smiling. I finally decided to intervene.

"Look. You obviously don't know who you're talking to. Those are the popular kids, as am I," I hissed, pulling her away from them. "I don't know who you are, but you're wasting your time." She looked at me with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh, she's like how Sumire used to be and what Luna is usually like!" She turned towards Natsume. "Right?" Immediately there were answers from Ryoma, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Sakuno respectively.

"True." Ryoma turned towards me, _addressing _me. "Mada mada dane."

"Hn." Natsume looked me over, smirking. I blushed.

"….. I guess." Hotaru said, never looking towards me. _Sigh. _It was a good start. Ruka and Sakuno just smiled at me. Feeling confident, I spoke up.

"I don't know who those people are, but either way I'm sooo much better than you. Looks. Brains. Attitude. Tennis. I'm so good at tennis, that I'll probably be picked in the ranking matches, because girls can be on the boys team now." I bragged. She just looked me over, and _smirked _at me. _The nerve of that girl!_

"If you're so good, then I'll be in your care, please teach me well, _sensei_." Using the word like an insult. _I'll show her!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

The rest of the day was pretty normal, but when the bell rang, all hell broke loose.

**Sakuno's POV**

"I challenge you to a tennis match! New girl, do you accept?" I saw Tomo-chan challenge Mi-chan. _Sigh. _She used to be so nice and kind, but when she found out that me and Ryoma-kun were childhood friends, she started acting all mean to me, and anyone who was close to the popular kids. My thoughts were cut off when I heard Mi-chan reply.

"Of course! You would be a good warm-up for when I play later. Do you want any handicaps?" Mikan replied cheerfully, accepting the challenge. _Oh Tomo-chan, I hope you know what you're getting into…_

**Hotaru's POV**

Heh. Tomoko challenged Mikan. She has no clue how skilled Mikan is. This should be good blackmail…

**Ruka's POV**

Tomoko-san challenged Mikan? I feel so sorry for her…

**Natsume's POV**

Hn. Tomoko against Polka Dots, eh? She's so screwed…

**Ryoma's POV**

I haven't seen her play in a while, but it's obvious that _she _will win. *shudders*

**Rest of Class's POV**

Oh no! The new girl – Mikan? – is going to lose! Tomoko-san is good…

**Normal POV**

Mikan, oblivious to the thoughts of her best friends and the rest of the class, cheerfully skipped to the tennis courts, holding her tennis racket bag (a/n let's pretend that all of the GA gang are addicted to tennis like Ryoma, k?). As she neared to courts, she ran towards the locker room, quickly changing into tennis clothing, and then running back out. Close behind her, Tomoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Ryoma ran into their respective locker rooms.

Mikan was wearing a sleeveless tank top, shorts, and a cap when she came out. Hotaru followed her, wearing a similar outfit in a different color. Tomoko came out last, wearing tennis dress, with short sleeves and a miniskirt.

Natsume, Ruka, and Ryoma all wore similar outfits, but in different colors. They all dressed in a T-shirt and shorts that reached right above their knees.

Mikan walked to a secluded court, and began to warm up. Tomoko, seeing this, spoke up.

"Are you so scared that you'll lose that you want to play on a isolated court, so no one will see you lose?" Tomoko said, taunting Mikan.

"No, actually I'm trying to save your pride, when you lose to _me_." Mikan replied cooly.

"I'm ref, okay?" Ryoma said, climbing up the referee chair.

In preparation for the start of the match, Mikan stretched, Hotaru took out her camera, Ruka stopped playing with Usagi, Sakuno stood to the side with a clipboard, and Natsume leaned against the ref chair. And Tomoko? Tomoko ended up making googly eyes at the guys.

"Match start!"

**Tomoko's POV**

"Match start!" I saw the new girl look at something, and I followed her gaze to look at _Sakuno_. I can't believe she was _ever_ my friend. She was so snobby after telling me that she and Ryoma were childhood friends. Shaking my head to rid myself of this train of thought, I saw Sakuno push her hands together. I looked back at the new girl, who nodded, smirking. _What is Sakuno telling Mikan to do?_

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at Sa-chan questioningly. She hand signaled me, telling me to end it quickly. I smirked and nodded. This is gonna be fun.

**Normal POV**

"Match start! Osakada to serve." Ryoma announced, clearly enjoying towering over everyone else.

Tomoko hit a slice serve, which Mikan easily returned, taunting, "That was so slow, that can't be all you got can it?" Enraged, Tomoko accidently hit the ball into the net.

Tomoko serve again, this time faster. Yet again Mikan returned it easily, smirking. Tomoko tried lobbing the ball over Mikan's head, but Mikan jumped and smashed the ball, the ball rebounding towards Tomoko's face. Reacting, Tomoko dodged, losing the point. She served yet again, attempting the same thing, to no avail. She lost her serve.

"0-1. Sakura to serve." Ryoma said, already bored with the game.

Mikan lowered her cap, and threw the ball up with her right hand, and hit a very familiar serve. The ball bounced in front of Tomoko, heading towards her face.

**Tomoko's POV**

_Twist serve?_ _That girl can hit a twist serve? What the hell?!_

**Mikan's POV**

Ha. And she thought she was good. After my ace, I hit one twist serve after another. The result was the same. Quickly finishing the match, I looked at Ryo-chan, to call. Nat-chan hit him, waking him up.

"H-huh? Oh, 6-0 to Sakura." Ryoma said, nodding towards me. _Ha. He knew I was gonna win from the very beginning._ I walked to the net, sticking my hand out for a handshake. She looked at my hand like it was a bug, but still grasped my hand and shook it. _At least she still has some of her pride._ I looked around, and it seemed like a crowd had gathered. I saw many familiar people, but there was one extremely shocked face that I ran towards.

"Onii-chan!" I hugged Syu-nii-chan.

"M-Mikan? Why are you here? They finally let you go?" I looked up at his face, smiling.

"Yup! I got back yesterday night. Don't tell Rei-nii, Tsubasa-nii, and Yo-chan yet okay (a/n Persona is replacing Sanada, Tsubasa is Mikan's cousin and replacing Atobe, and Youichi is replacing Shinji, and there's a bunch of others as well that you'll find out about later)?

"But kaa-san would've – wait. She was in on this, wasn't she? _When I get home…_" Syu-nii was muttering about what he would do to our mom. I finally looked around at the rest of the people. They looked shocked, excluding Hotaru, Sakuno, Natsume, Ryoma, and Ruka.

"EH?!"

_Oops. WHAT DO I DO NOW?! _ Hyperventilating in my mind. _My cover was blown!_

**Hotaru's POV**

_That baka! She had to go hug him! _Whatever. I give up on her. I saw Kunimitsu, and I walked up to him.

"If each of us defeat a regular, can we participate in the ranking matches?" I saw him about to refuse, when recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Of course, that is, if you win." Hearing this, I dragged Ryoma, Natsume, Mikan, and Ruka to him.

"I will face Inui, Mikan will face Syusuke, Ruka will face Momoshiro, Natsume and Ryoma will face each other. Is that okay?" I looked at him. He gave a very small smile and said, "Only if I can play winner between Mikan and Syusuke." We shook hands. I looked at Sakuno, signaling for her to take notes on performance. Then I looked at the rest of the gang, stating, "We are gonna win. Go all out."

**Tomoko's POV**

I broke out of my reverie. _What the hell?!_ I stalked up to her, fury radiating off of me in waves.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I demanded, addressing Mikan. "You may have beaten me, but there's no way you can defeat Fuji-sama! _Who do you think you are?!_" I yelled at her, acid in my words. She looked at me and _smirked_. I stood there, shaking with anger, my hands clenched into fists. _She's just like Sakuno!_

**Normal POV**

Quickly, Hotaru and Inui moved to the farthest court, Ruka and Momo moved the second farthest court, Natsume and Ryoma moved to the second closest court, and Mikan and Fuji stayed at the nearest court.

"Match start!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**I forgot to say this earlier but I'll say this now**

**WARNING: MANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OCC – IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE DON'T READ**

**Hotaru's POV**

I kept my face emotionless as I negotiated with Kunimitsu. I can finally play Inui again. He has gotten better, according to the data, but still… he can't defeat me yet… the money I will get… My eyes turned into money signs.

"Ruru-chan!" I snapped out of my reverie. "Hello… onii-san." I whispered, maintaining my emotionless expression. I glanced at the people around us through my peripheral vision, making sure they hadn't heard. _It wouldn't be fun if they already knew…._ I smirked inwardly. I turned my attention back to Inui-nii. "I will defeat you. I have all your data." Inui-nii's glasses flashed, smirking. I snickered inaudibly, and replied, "We'll see who has the better data, we'll see." _I wonder just how much better he is now?_

"Game start. Imai to serve." I tilt my head back, arched my back, and swung at the ball, shooting it across the net. "15-love" I glanced at Inui-nii from under my cap. He looked shocked. But I could still hear him mutter his favorite phrase, "Iie data" under his breath. "Remember that? The move you learned from me, the Super Sonic Serve?" The crowd began to murmur. I served again, this time he reacted faster and managed to hit it, but it still went into the net. He looked at me and asked, "You added an extra spin to it and made it faster didn't you?" I replied, shaking my head. "Nope, I only added a spin on that one, it wasn't any bit faster than yours. You haven't been practicing have you, _Inui_?" He blushed slightly. "30-love" The rest of my service ended with me winning 40-love, although he had approved somewhat. Then he began to serve.

"Sadaharu to serve." He served a slice serve; a purposely missed. This time, he smiled at me, saying that "Based on my data slice serves are your weakness." Inwardly I laughed, but I kept missing his serves. When it was my serve again, I changed it up, knowing that Inui-nii's data on me said that I was unchangeable. _Oh please._ After winning my service, Inui-nii served slices, and I purposely missed all but the second to last one, making it seem like I was getting used the serve. I heard Eiji mutter to Oishi that, "Ruru-chan's losing her touch," my temper flared and I thought to myself, _no more playing games_. On Inui-nii's last serve, I hit the ball at Eiji's head, and he barely managed to dodge it. "Who's losing who's touch?! I'll have you know that I've been playing around since the very beginning, since INUI here thinks he can beat his and Renji's data tennis SENSEI. And Eiji," I hissed, turning towards the said person, "Invention #9873 lets me hear the quietest things. You do remember that I was the one who invented the drink that even the so-called immune Shusuke Fuji can't drink. Inui's juice was based off _mine_." _Shit. I lost my temper… whatever._ I took out my camera and started to take pictures of the stunned crowd. At my next service, I completely crushed him, and when he tried to use slices again, I returned them easily. I completely annihilated Inui-nii, showing no mercy, and won the match.

"Oh," I said after shaking his hand, "Your biggest weakness is that you always think you're data is the best, which it isn't because mine is, and that although your data is good, you forgot about the basics I taught about data tennis, which is that data isn't all there is to it; you have to be able to play tennis as well, _Inui-nii._" The crowd's jaws dropped. I smirked, and I began to take pictures of the crowd. I looked back at Inui-nii, and snickered. "And you thought you could beat me. As if."

After glancing at Inui-nii's stunned face, I turned away to walk towards the other courts, seeing that they were finished as well.

**Sorry about the late chapter! I don't really know tennis very well (even though I love Prince of Tennis) so if you have anything that you think should be changed, please tell me! Also the next couple chapters are going to be pretty short, in comparison to my previous ones.**


End file.
